Talk:Titles/Archive
Great Information! Some additions: :The Warrior's Path is "The Chebukkis' Worst Nightmare" and "Unquenchable Light" :Overlord Executioner probably from An Understanding Overlord? :Adamantking Killer probably from An Affable Adamantking? :Manifest Mauler probably from A Moral Manifest? ---- From my understanding, "Temenos Liberator" and "Apollyon Ravager" aren't obtained from mobs. They're obtained by completing a route on the Limbus areas: Temenos and Apollyon (East or West), respectively. You may want to move those down to "Event," since Limbus is essentially in the same category as Dynamis. Also, I strongly believe that the section names "Titles I" and "Titles II" aren't user-friendly, which may mess things up for context a bit further down the line. I'd much prefer that these section names be more descriptive. Perhaps "Titles I" could be called "Titles Obtained from Quests and Missions" and "Titles II" called "Titles Obtained from Enemies and Events"? You'd probably be able to come up with better names, though. --Maledict 10:14, 4 Dec 2005 (PST) ---- Thx for info, i couldnt put all titles in one page first time but now I moved "Titles II" to "Titlle I" and changed it to "Titles" i dont know how to remove "Title II" page as it's my first time dealing with wikipedia thingi :x Final Balli☆☆☆☆star: Probably given to finalist team members in the Ballista Royale event? Balli☆☆☆☆star Royale: Probably given to members of the winning team in the Ballista Royale event? Just a hunch...But if someone can confirm with the Japanese Ballista Royale event that this is true, that'd be great. --Maledict 00:43, 23 Dec 2005 (PST) ---- You get the title "Wildcat Publicist" after you turn in your Invitation Cards from the Lure of the Wildcat quests to Naja Salaheem, but I don't know if that's part of a specific quest or mission. --Tsakiki 13:25, 18 May 2006 (PDT) unknown titles most of these are known, but I don't have the time or energy to format them right now; here it is so someone else can do it: Theory Brown Mage Guinea Pig; Unknown, but probably from the Brown Mage outside the tavern in lowerjeuno Brown Magic By-Product; see above Final Balli☆☆☆☆star; Unknown, probably from winning ballista royale Balli☆☆☆☆star Royale; Unknown, probably from Confronter of Nightmares Disturber of Slumber Interrupter of Dreams Nightmare Awakener ;;;;Unknown, Probably from killing the Mega Boss in a Dreamworld Dynamis (Similar to how the PT that gets the killshot on Dynamis Lord gets a different title) Known Sapphire*Star (Ballista BLU?) Surging*Star (Ballista COR?) Swaying*Star (Ballista PUP?) ;;; yes Couldnt find out, who posted the 3 "maybe" Beast Boss titles ( Adamantkinkiller etc.) to the Beast hat quests, but this is 99% wrong. This 3 titles existed at the beginning of FFXI before 2004. Deleted them put it back to unknown. Golandra, July 20th 2006 Wildcat Publicist; From turning in cards from Lure of the Wildcat to Naja Salaheem Subduer of the Mamool Ja;; Being in the party that finishes off Mamool Ja BCNM to get Astral Candescance back Subduer of the Trolls;; see above Subduer of the Undead Swarm;; see above Limbus Titles I moved "Temenos Liberator" and "Apollyon Ravager" to the list of monster-obtained titles. These titles are gained immediately after killing Proto-Ultima and Proto-Omega in their respective areas. While it is necessary for someone in the group to have gone through all of the previous missions in that region of limbus (with the exception of the Metal Chip run) in order to obtain the necessary chips, technically only that person in the group has to do it--it could be the first Limbus mission ever for everyone else in the group, and they will still get the title. One does not have to even finish Central Apollyon or Central Temenos - 4th Floor (by opening the final chest) to gain the titles. --Sykes 10:43, 20 July 2006 (EDT) Title and NPCs 1st: Noone have edited the Titlechange/bard Npcs 2nd Giant Killer and the Manifest Mauler, Adamantking Killer and Overlord Overthrower can be get with far as ive dat.mined 400 gils in Selbina and Mhaura = Seems that arnt that hard mobs to kill. For Banneret and Matchmaker: I couldnt found an NPC entry to change those titles, Aht Urghna title changer is crypted and titles dats are server sites, too bad. Othr bards like the bard in Rabao: those titles are half serversited rest is in the dat Just began to update the Title changer, alot of work. Nice when someone could help. And remember we need those unknown titles, but sofar we are the worlds best ffxi Title Compendium, look at the japanese, they have so many gaps here and there, well and they were wrong with e.g. the 2 brown mage titles ( unknown, not used), indeed they are used. Row Span Great update. Just as an FYI - you can use rowspan to possibly make some of this easier. For example: La Theine Plateau Newest Titles could confirm that the master titles are the limit breaks, but the player, which ive seen with those titles, are to lazy to look at the titlechangers for me (so gil and correct title changer is unknown)--Golandra 06:55, 6 August 2006 (EDT) Colour changed the colour to "#FF856F"|, you cant see very well where a colomn ends especially at rowspan. Old colour is for missing info.--Golandra 07:46, 11 August 2006 (EDT) ---- This new color really hurts my eyes and makes it hard to concentrate on the page. old color scheem was much easier on the eyes. (just my 2 bits) Ferine 19:05, 15 August 2006 (EDT) ---- I agree. How about using the two standard blues used on many other pages for the background color of the table cells? --Ichthyos 19:13, 15 August 2006 (EDT) ---- Oh my god, ow. Sorry, but strong colors like that are a bit strong. The standard blues are much easier to look at. Or, if you don't like blue, try the light green, such as is use in the Category:Gardening recipe pages. --Chrisjander 19:50, 15 August 2006 (EDT) ---- I agree. Hate the new colors. --Gahoo 09:43, 16 August 2006 (EDT) ---- Green huh?, i will see atm , im working on so many articles, NPCS and items here and there. Titlespage is a long and frustrating thing. I look at 4 , i hope independent, japanese pages for prices and at my own char. E.g. Rappas title page have so many errors, copy pasting fails . And i ask chars ingame and at forums, not very cooperative, ( many other bad words in mind). I ask them for price of subduer titles, the new HNM (Gorgonstone sunderer etc.) prices and bards and many more titles with less info out in the japanese and NA world. I tried it with tricks and all but there are chars out, that are just st... and they ask me what a title changer is even if i link this article and title changer article. Personally i don't have many to none titles of HNMS and high level quests , which require a party. So i edit the article at small steps before my frustration level gets too high.--Golandra 07:49, 30 August 2006 (EDT) ---- I know a couple people who may have defeated a number of HNMs, I can ask what or where the bard is for changing that title. And the cost. No guarentees thou --Chrisjander 09:12, 30 August 2006 (EDT)